1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling station structure, and particularly to the type of filling station structure which is characterized by a canopy, the covering pump islands, and the refueling areas of a filling station, with the human attendant being in one or more kiosks on the pump island.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional and virtually universally accepted method of storing and dispensing motor fuel from filling stations involves the use of underground storage tanks from which fuel is pumped, by a combination pump and dispensing unit, into the tanks of motor vehicles. This method is, however, subject to a number of drawbacks and disadvantages, one of which is the hazard of fuel leaks from the underground storage tanks and pipes which, in turn, may lead to serious contamination of the environment. For instance, the fuel may contaminate ground water used for drinking. The use of underground fuel storage tanks for filling stations poses a public health hazard, and the leakage problem is a major concern of the United States Environmental Protection Agency.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages, drawbacks and dangers of the conventional filling station fuel storage systems and to provide a practical, safe, attractive and economical above-ground fuel storage system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an above-ground fuel storage system in a type of filling station which utilizes a canopy over the refueling areas used by motorists.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an above-ground fuel storage system in which the vessels and tanks for storing the fuel are incorporated into a canopy which extends over the refueling area.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a filling station structure in which compartments containing fuel tanks are part of and integral with an overall canopy assembly.
It is yet another related object of the invention to provide a filling station structure in which vessels for holding the fuel tanks also support the canopy and in which, from another perspective, the canopy also serves both to cover the refueling area and to provide the structure for the storage of fuel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a filling station structure which eliminates the need for any pumps for moving fuel from the fuel storage tanks to the customer's vehicle.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a filling station structure in which fuel is dispensed to the customer's vehicle from the fuel storage tanks by a siphoning action.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a filling station structure with above-ground fuel storage tanks in which the danger of fire is kept to an absolute minimum.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the accompanying drawing.